


A very interesting hacker

by cryprey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternative Lifestyles, Alternative Perspective, Based off a video game, Big City, Drugs, Fighting, Gangs, Gay, Hacker, Hacking, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Money, No Werewolves, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Romance, Saints Row - Freeform, Saints Row: The Third (Freeform), Stealing, Stiles is a hacker, Strippers, Weapons, derek is a boss for a gang, gang control, mentions of abuse, no supernatural, only deaths of random characters nobody cares about, pimps, rival gangs, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryprey/pseuds/cryprey
Summary: Managing to get out of jail with Isaac and Erica only to be in a city they are not familiar in, Steelport, the Saints need to get back to their own city to control. However, that's not going to happen once they claim their title of being the deadliest gang ever and hunting down for that damn hacker that Derek is intrigued of who keeps stalking them and trying to ruin them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi! thank you for choosing this story to read! this is my first fanfic with multiple chapters. updates will vary, some days i will update everyday or some days i will update once a week. depending how busy, but i'm not that busy cus i have no life oops.  
> english is not my first language so yes there will be mistakes. :)  
> this fanfiction is inspired by the franchise video game "Saints Row" and you do NOT have to play the games to understand this story! i have changed things up so it doesn't completely match the game, but yeah hope you enjoy.

"Where are we heading?" Derek asked, turning the leather wheel a little too harshly to the left as he accidentally runs over a few pedestrians which was really common in his driving. A loud yelp was heard in the backseat before the person leaned over and whacked Derek's head from behind.

"Boss, watch where you're driving!" Erica hissed almost viciously, slouching back into the dirty seat. The car they were in was stolen, literally this car was junk and had horrible turning radius but it was the only thing Derek could steal without the alarm going off.

Derek only grumbled under his breath in his response, keeping his eyes on the road, swerving here and there and nearly crashing into a giant lamp post.

"We should go to Friendly Fire, we're unarmed currently and I'm feeling quite empty without my guns." Isaac said from the passenger seat, holding onto his dear life every time Derek drove so horribly. Erica nodded in agreement at the suggestion.

The boss glanced at Isaac momentarily and immediately slammed his foot down to increase the speed of his driving. 

"You think they actually have Friendly Fire in Steelport?" Derek asked, veering randomly. Both Erica and Isaac scoffed together before nodding.

"Of course dumbass, Steelport is like Bangkok's abusive father. This place is a hell hole that its gotta have a shit ton of weapon stores. Besides, I have been here many times." Erica retorted with her eyes gazing out the dirty car window and arms crossed.

Derek just shrugged his shoulders. As much as Derek think Erica was a really good gang member and super helpful, she sure was a real pain in the ass. 

"How's is it like being here?" He asked, moving one hand off the wheel to turn the radio on to a random rap music station.

"Similar to like our city, except this is shittier and you get to score drugs real easily in this place. Ooh, this reminds me- I managed to get good weed in that corner with Boyd-" Slowly plodding in realization at what she is saying, Erica stopped her wide grin from growing more and awkwardly kept a straight face on. "Nevermind." Is all she mumbled out, her cheeks heating up in which Derek and Isaac laughed.

"Interesting." The older male mumbled slightly amused.

The blonde girl just gave a shrug. "I suppose it is. This place is kinda shitty but also quite fun if you're in the bigger and popular places like Loren Square. Ooh, if you guys are ever too broke to afford a hotel room I still got my apartment that I shared with Boyd. We can go there after we're done." She said, giving both the males in the front a small smile.

Derek stayed quiet briefly but nodded before parking the car stridently when they arrived at the weapon store that nearly caused Isaac to fly out the windshield. But luckily he didn't. 

Erica flinched but snickered at what happened while Isaac yelped out in surprise. She cleared her throat to stop herself from laughing and sat up slightly to pull out a small wad of cash out of her black bra before handing it to her boss. He quirked a brow up in confusion to see where that cash came out from but didn't ask.

"Take it and go in there with Isaac. This is all the cash I have, buy a good pistol for me and Isaac while you can get the shittier one." The blonde girl gave the male a exuberant wink as Isaac snickered with Derek nudging his side.

"Let's go in, Isaac." He said, opening the car door and getting out. He slammed it shut and walked into the store with Isaac scrambling to get out the car and rushing behind Derek.

Derek took a deep breath as he walked into the small weapon store. Everywhere in the store was filled with multiple weapons, boxes of ammo, and guides to handle or use a weapon. There was only a few people just admiring guns, probably knowing that they're really broke and can't afford them. Oh, how Derek missed being in Friendly Fire and just looking at the clean, sumptuous guns.

He turned his head around to see Isaac picking up a 45 shepherd gun, a common beautiful gun used in gangs especially a wise choice for any Saints member. Isaac whistled before grabbing a different clip and switching it up, turning around to look at Derek who was staring at him. The younger boy gave him a wide grin before throwing two of the same upgraded pistols and keeping another one in his hand to his boss in which Derek gladly caught.

"Nice choice." Derek said, looking down at the cold steel weapon and gently running his large and rough fingers against it. It was a long time he can finally handle a gun again, since being thrown into jail with Erica and Isaac for trying to steal their rival's large ass vault and not being able to escape obviously had lost Derek's precious time on killing.

He turned around swiftly and paid for the box of ammo for the pistols including the guns. He gave a small gesture to Isaac to follow as he walks out the store with Isaac immediately following but nearly tripping on his way out the door.

Derek went back to the car that was horribly parked, opening up the door and getting back inside. 

"You got us the good guns?" She asked, leaning forward with both her hands on each side of the passenger and driver seat. Isaac plopped down and nodded his head but Derek spoke up.

"They're not our assault rifles though, we could only afford the pistols so here." He reached his hand out with the gun in his hand for Erica to reach as she gladly took it and grinned widely. 

"Better than mothing." She promptly said, sitting back down and putting the seat belt back on. Derek just rolled his eyes and started the car back up, the engine roaring loudly as if it was on the urge to break down but it stopped after a minute.

"Anywhere next? Want to go to your apartment?" Derek turned around to look at Isaac then at Erica which the both shrugged. 

"Maybe we should get this car fixed up and head to Planet Saints." Isaac insisted, tilting his head and raising a brow. A small chuckle was heard from Derek.

"Why do we need to customize the car and our looks? It's not even on our to do list-" 

"I mean this car is pretty fucked up, I think it's time to try and glam the car up. And ourselves, I mean look at us... we have been wearing the same clothes for over two weeks." Erica cringed, nose scrunched up and her brows furrowed together. "Plus we have extra money so why not?"

The boss just shrugged and started to go posthaste off to the car mechanic shop 'Rim Jobs' first.

* * *

 "Planet Saints?" Derek asked, driving out of the back garage of the store, the shitty vehicle repaired and totally upgraded with a fresh new paint, new systems, power accessories, and much more.

The other two nodded their heads excitedly. It's been quite a while that they have been shopping and Derek totally understood that. He nodded and carefully tried to drive the car to their store, turning the radio on with Isaac putting the volume on high.

"Oh shit, this is my jam!" Isaac yells out on one of Sublime's song and singing it out loud. Erica laughs loudly, waving the cold steel pistol around in amusement before singing along.

 _"Early in the morning, risin' to the street. Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet."_ Both the song and Derek's friends sang together in sync with Isaac trying not to laugh and Erica using the gun as a microphone which Derek was actually pretty perturb about.

It was a long time since the gang has been having fun and Derek really enjoyed that this type of fun was happening.

"Come on Boss! Sing along!" Isaac yelled through the loud music, dancing and wriggling in his seat. The boss just shook his head, not even saying anything but laughing at the silliness going around in the car.

Oh, these two will be the death of Derek.

Parking the car carefully once he managed to find the nearest Planet Saints, he starts to turn off the radio with loud complaints of two of his friends in which he just flips them off and gets out of the car with them following behind into the store.

"You ever think it's weird to walk into a store filled with merchandise of the 3rd Streets Saints, Boss?" Isaac asked, walking into the cool breezed store that was blasting loud, techno music with people looking around the store.

"Eh, it's the only store that makes us look good rather than Leather and Lace or that gross cyber emo clothes from Nobody loves me." Derek mumbles, turning around and looking through multiple clothes.

"I thought Leather and Lace was always your thing, boss. Considered the fact you always wear those leather jackets. I also heard you were very kinky-" Erica started to speak but Derek just threw a pair of panties at her with a grunt and a giggle from the blonde girl.

"Shut the hell up and just get your clothes." Derek caviled, rubbing his forehead and grabbing a few clothes he thought would look good on him. Isaac smiled at the two of his close friends, grabbing a random pair of clean skinny jeans and a purple shirt while Erica grabbed a tight purple tank top, tight leggings, and a necklace. Purple was the Saints thing, if you wanted to be in the gang you always had to wear purple. Except for the boss, Derek. He barely wears purple just because he's the 'boss'. Not just the boss but THE boss.

The three went to separate dressing rooms, putting on their outfits and randomly tossing their ripped, dirty clothes somewhere in the store so they can walk out the dressing room looking a lot more clean with pristine clothing.

"How do I look?" Erica asked, blowing out a bubble gum and turning around for both the males to see. Isaac whistled playfully and Derek just gave her a small clap as the girl smirked and went to the cash register, slapping down the cash of money.

"Keep the change ya know, for all the hard work you guys done." She said with a wink before turning her head to contemplate the two males with a raised eyebrow. "What-"

Before Erica could finished, loud squeaks of car tires heavily being grind on the road and deafening high fire rate guns filling the entire area. The trio turned around out the door, eyes widen.

"Shit, Morningstars." Derek growls out, looking at the glass doors as people came out with guns and other weapons. They all had their aims toward the store as the customers in the store ran to hide.

"At this time?" Isaac groans, grabbing the pistol out of his pocket and sprinting out of Planet Saints in which Erica followed behind and Derek complaining as he went along.

The three rushed out of the store, not even bothering to stop to shoot as Isaac and Erica both aimed their pistols and shot a few of the Morningstar members while Derek jumped into the car and starting the engine.

"I'm so impatient and ready to drive off, please hurry the fuck up and get into the car before I leave you both to die on the streets." Derek complained out which resulted into Erica and Isaac going into the car. 

"Hold on tight, cause this ride will be very messy."

With such speed the car went, it rushes pass the vehicles and members of the rival gang, running through multiple citizens and maybe police officers and not caring at all. What was more important was surviving and hopefully not have the vehicle blow them up to pieces. Isaac rolled down the window and stuck his head out with his arm out along, shooting the windshields and tires of the car that was following them behind.

"Tell me where the hell your apartment is at, Erica!" Derek yells out, swerving to random directions that hopefully made the rival lose track of them. Erica huffed out as she put her arm out the window, shooting kinda horribly at the vehicles that were following them far away.

"Go left, go left, go left!" She yells through the rushing wind and gunshots. Derek immediately turned left harshly causing Isaac to nearly drop his weapon and Erica to hit her head against the car's roof. "Fuck! Now turn another left!"

Derek listened to her orders, taking another bad left turn. It was incredibly hard to drive and concentrate when two of your best friends are shooting at enemies and that the enemies are trying to blow your car up with bullets of all types and sizes. 

"Now what?"

"Right!"

After so much orders of which directions and what to do, they finally arrived at the apartment. A shitty apartment, God how Derek felt bad for her to being able to live in this. 

Derek didn't take the time to park the car correctly, nearly crashing into the building and getting out the car in a large alleyway that was next to the apartment. 

"Go, go, go!" Derek yells out in order for Isaac and Erica to get out the car and rush into the building. He peeked out of the alleyway and went into the apartment quickly, running up the stairs into the room Erica went in with Isaac.

Derek panted and Erica completely collapsed onto the dirty, old couch. 

"Holy fuck, that was an adventure." She said with Isaac plopping down onto the other couch and nodding his head in consensus.

"What the hell did the Morningstars want from us? They bailed us out of jail, wanted us to leave them alone. Now what? They try to kill us, thought damn Theo didn't want to kill us when he bailed our asses out." Isaac said out loud, looking up at Derek who closed the door and leaned his muscular back against it, breathing heavily through his nostrils.

"Theo was always an asshole, even if he tries to sweet talk you into believing him. Unbelievable if you ask me." He mumbles out, sighing. The small apartment room was scattered with trashes and weapons here and there, the silence filling up the air as they looked at each other.

Then a loud ringtone has interrupted and Derek immediately went to grab his phone and answer it.

"Hello?" He says quietly, walking slowly to the couch with Isaac and Erica looking at their boss in confusion.

"Is it Scott calling-?"

"How was your fun being chased after the Morningstars? I wanted to be a little nice and have them wait for you to finish shopping." A complete different and strange voice said on the other line, nearly a purr coming out of the stranger's lips and Derek can tell the anonymous male was smirking even though he couldn't see what the stranger was doing or how he looked like.

"Who the hell are you? Theo, you fucking-" Derek was about to answer back angrily but the stranger interrupted him.

"Oh, it's not Theo you're talking to. Just the God of Cyber you're speaking to. Oh, you should of seen the looks of your faces when we had the Morningstars surrounding you and your store." The stranger cackled on the other line but nearly choked on his spit, coughing and hacking. Derek sighed quietly to himself at how idiotic the stranger was and that he was trying to scare Derek away. 

"As I was saying, you're lucky to be alive. Ta-ta." The call immediately ended afterwards and Derek grit his teeth together, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

"Was it Scott?" Isaac awkwardly asked at the angry Derek who turned to look at Erica and Isaac. 

"Whoever that was, Theo isn't the problem anymore with the Morningstars. Whoever called me is the problem now and I'm ready to crush him." The boss said with another low guttural noise in anger. 

Isaac and Erica looked at each other nervously. This couldn't be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, if you have finished this thank you! this is so bad, i'm sorry omg. if you're confused on stuff i will try to explain based from the video game horribly.
> 
> Planet Saints is a clothing store and merchandise related store filled with the 3rd Street Saints  
> Rim Jobs is a car mechanic shop  
> 3rd Street Saints is just short for Saints  
> Leather and Lace is just a store filled with clothes of leather and lace lol  
> Purple is the color for the Saints  
> Morningstars is another gang that the Saints hate, the oldest surviving gang  
> and yeahhh, this was all in the video game for all i know. i have not re-read and edit this so yes, there will be mistakes.  
> kudos and comments are accepted, they always make my day. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so after having my own friend re-read the entire story out loud to me for shits and giggles, i realized i made sooooooo much mistakes that i had to fix. so expect that from me, i will try my best to re-read everything and edit it. (: i'm not the best editor ofc. i really didn't plan this entire fanfiction out, so things totally seem to be uhh.. messy.

Derek walks down the stairs of the apartment with Erica and Isaac, dialing down Scott's phone number and waiting patiently. After a few rings from calling, muffled noises and sounds were heard in the call as Derek stops briefly and blinks in slight confusion on what was going on.

"Hey- Hey boss, sorry for sounding weird, had to fix- computer. Anyways, glad you called. What do ya need?" Scott said loudly until a loud crash was heard from the other end and a loud girly yell was heard. Probably Allison.

"Uh, I need you to trace a call for me. An unknown call actually." Derek said unceremoniously before gesturing for his friends to follow to the car, unlocking it and getting in. Isaac and Erica got in, this time Isaac was sitting in the back and Erica was sitting in the front.

"Anything for you, boss. Just come to my warehouse and we will see what I can do." Scott said and another crash was heard before a loud  _"Quit fucking up!"_ was screamed out from the other end. "Fuck- sorry, have to end the call now. Will trace that call for you until you get here, boss!" Derek opened his mouth didn't have the chance to reply as the call ended expeditiously.

The boss sat there and just sighed, putting the phone in his pocket and starting the car up. "Well guys, we're gonna go to Scott's hiding place." He said only for a groan to interrupt him.

"Ugh, that old warehouse? Has he ever considered living in like a nice, clean apartment or buy a house to live in?" Erica interrogated with her index finger twirling around a thick, blonde curl from her hair and looking at Derek who just chuckles and shrugs.

"As someone who got kicked from the FBI, is super intelligent on technology, investigation, and much more that boy needs to keep himself hidden. Plus he has agoraphobia." Derek said, backing up from the alleyway and driving off.

"Ag-phobia, what?" Isaac pops up into the conversation, his head between the driver and passenger seat as his head turns to Erica and Derek every second.

"Agoraphobia. Having a fear of going to public places without panicking and feeling unsafe. Like one time, I saw Scott at Smiling Jack's hiding under a table on his laptop." 

"What a loser." Erica plainly says with a shrug.

"But he's still the best in our team." The boss flashes a smile but eyes never leaving the road, swerving passed multiple cars on the highway as they all honked at him and tried to curse him out which he really didn't seem to care. 

The car ride was silent momentarily. Besides the wheels screeching from the fast pace and turns and the engine running. 

"Hey, boss. How are we ever gonna take down the Syndicate?" Isaac asked from the backseat, sprawled onto the seats and head leaning on the window. Derek looks at the mirror to look at the bored Isaac.

"The.. what?" Derek immediately took a stop on a red light before fully turning around to face Isaac who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Syndicate. The criminal organization that is run by Theo with the Morningstars, the Luchadores, and the Deckers." Isaac looks at the incredibly confused boss. "Boss.. you're really slow on these things."

"Well, you should explain more." Derek retorted as he turns around and drives once the light turns green.

"Hold on, I got this! Because we are in Steelport there is three main gangs here. Morningstars run by Theo, himself. The Luchadores is run by Jackson Whittemore. And The Deckers..." Erica was starting to explain like she is very aficionado but she suddenly stops at the sentence. "Whoever is running the Deckers is unknown..."

"Though however, The Luchadores are just a bunch of loser masked wrestlers in green who sell steroids and gambles. Sounds like a boring gang if you ask me." Isaac interrupted with a chortle.

"And the Deckers are a gang of computer geniuses who deal with money laundering and cyber crimes. Quite interesting to have all these groups to gang together as an organization and try to kill us." Erica perked up, smiling as if she said the most smartest thing in the world.

"That's.. actually very enthralling to me." Derek mumbles quietly to himself, driving through an alleyway and into the docks. "How are we ever gonna take those three gangs down then? They control almost every part of Steelport and are grouped together to do these businesses and probably destroy us just like that damn guy did." The boss groans out, taking his last turn and carefully driving through the small area and parking in front of a large warehouse with a garage that had opened easily.

"Guy?" Issac asked, very addled on what his boss was saying, his brows furrowed together.

"The guy who had the Morningstars come to us during our time at Planet Saints." Derek grunted out, stopping the engines of the car and slowly getting out. "For all I know, it could be someone working for Theo rather than Theo himself."

"Like.. someone working for the Syndicate?" Erica questioned with her eyes widen open as she shuts the door close after she got out with Isaac who was leaning against the car, intrigued.

"Very possible. No way in hell someone could let the Morningstars come to us without having to know Theo." Derek locked the car and swings the keys around his fingers, his other hand signalling for the others to follow in which they did, walking in front of the large warehouse and having the garage door automatically opened.

Derek blinked at how easy it was to get inside. Scott should really work on locking his garage door. The trio walks inside of the place, walking through a whole bunch of boxes as they walk upstairs, stopping in front of a door that says "KEEP OUT"

"Should we knock-"

Derek didn't say anything and ends up opening the door in a swift move, looking inside and seeing Scott sitting criss-crossed on a purple couch and Allison on the floor, fixing some wires up from a computer.

Scott flinched at the sudden arrival, looking up in horror only for his face to soften up and realize it was just his friends in which he sighed in consolation. 

"Hey guys!" Scott said with a smile as Allison looked up and grinned, waving almost vehemently in excitement. "You're here to trace that unknown call?" Scott asked as he closes the laptop and gets up, walking up to the large desk filled with brand new and powerful computers.

"Of course." Derek said with a nod, walking up to the desk and grabbing his phone out to scroll through and go on his call history. Loads of calls had filled the screen but only one Unknown call was the only one to be noticed. He hands Scott the phone in which he gladly did, plopping down onto the chair and hooking up the phone to the computer.

"This is gonna take some progress." Scott said simply, turning his computers on.

"You're usually fast with these technology computer sciencey thingies."

"Ugh, Boss. I had to fix these computers and who knows if these might explode in front of my face." Scott said, trying to make an excuse.

The boss just rolled his eyes and gives Scott a small whack to head for him to keep quiet and continue doing his thing.

* * *

 

It didn't take too long until a new window pops up from Scott's screen only for it to be blank. Scott frowns and continues to unplug and plug the phone to the computer again. "Boss.. whoever is Unknown, their location is hidden. We don't know where they're at.." He said with a sigh, unplugging the phone once again and handing it back to his boss.

"Dammit." He said in a low grating voice, turning around angrily. "Alright.. thanks for the help." Derek rubbed his temples with his fingers, eyes closed briefly and a long sigh escaping from his opened mouth.

"Allison and I will try our best to continue to track down whoever unknown is. But right now, we still have to do other things." Scott said, getting up almost hasty.

Derek just shrugged and walked out the room with Erica and Isaac following behind, going back to the front and out of the garage. He unlocked the car, getting in it and waiting for the two to get in and sit down.

"Shit.. This is gonna be tough." Erica said quietly, playing with her fingers. "Who even knows if the caller will call you back and probably get the Morningstars on us." She continued.

"We will just stay low and quiet until something happens." Derek said, backing the car up and driving off from the warehouse.

* * *

 

It was a week later, no calls, no gangs has came to them. Though they did get in a fight with the Morningstars and the Deckers. A lot. Like a lot during these seven days of not having the stranger call back.

Derek pulled his phone out, dialing Isaac's number and waiting patiently. It didn't take long for Isaac to pick up, his voice heard loudly and clear.

"Glad you called Boss, Think I found us a new place." He said almost excitedly.

"Isaac, you're suppose to see if there was any suspicion with the gang members, if you could see Theo or someone that might relate to the unknown caller, not going house hunting." Derek groaned out.

"See, that's the beauty of this place- It's owned by the Morningstars."

"Alright.. I'm listening."

"The Morningstars have a penthouse downtown where they're throwing some big party for their global contacts."

"And their real estate agent will be there, right?" Derek asked with a small snicker escaping from his lips.

"Real funny." Isaac said and Derek could tell Isaac was rolling his eyes hard. "I was going to say we crash the party, kill the Morningstars, and keep the place for the Saints, hah!"

Derek seemed to be quite impress with the idea as he gets into a random vehicle, stealing it and driving off like nothing happened.

"I'm game. What's the plan?" He asked.

"The Saints will be downstairs until you can unlock the elevator for them to come up." Isaac said but was interrupted by Derek who quickly said-

"Wait, if I can't go up then how will I.. oh right, penthouses.." He said slowly, driving the car.

"That's right! Meet me at the airport, Erica and I will be there." Isaac said before hanging the call up.

Things will be very interesting, but right now he has a place to take and not concentrate on the unknown guy who worked for the Syndicate.

Far back in a red car was four Morningstars member in a vehicle, one girl driving the car as she presses her ear against her phone. "I'm not quite sure where the Saints boss is going.. he's driving on a highway currently."

"Hmm.. interesting, continue to follow him and see if you got any idea where he's going. I want to see what he's planning to do once he arrives to his destination." The voice from the other line sneered out deviously.

The girl pressed her lips together and nodded as if he could see the girl when he really didn't.

"Will do, Stiles."


	3. Chapter 3

After some time and long driving with the car crashing and getting distracted, Derek finally arrived at the airport. He parked the car, getting out and going to a large purple helicopter with Erica and Isaac standing there talking.

"Boss!" Isaac yelled, turning around when he spots Derek who was walking to them. "Glad you could make it, took forever for you to come here." He said with a snort and a small grin which Derek rolled his eyes in response.

"Well maybe if you decided to make me drive somewhere much closer to the apartment, I think I would of came here extra early."

"Enough about this, boys. Let's attack some son of a bitches." The blonde girl interrupted, a dubious wide grin plastering on her face as Isaac and Derek looked at each other and shrugged. Erica turned around precipitately and got into the helicopter with a yell of "I'm gonna fly this helicopter!" as Isaac immediately rushed in, yelling back a "Oh no, you aren't!"

Derek sighed dramatically at how immature his friends can be, getting into the back of the helicopter and carefully buckling his seat belt on while the helicopter's engine turned on and was slowly being lifted off the ground.

Before flying away, the group of Morningstars parked right next to the car Derek has left, getting out and looking up at the sky. 

"Dammit!" The girl shrieked, the phone still held into her ear as the guy from the other line groaned. 

"What happened?" He asked.

"He was going to the airport, went to his little crew and got into a helicopter. We can't catch up to them without a helicopter or plane." She said to him, frowning as the male sighed quietly into the phone.

"You did your best. But next time, don't disappoint me like this. I want to keep my eye on that boss.. want to see what he is up to everyday." He sneered quietly.

"Yes, Stiles."

"It's Mr. Stiles to you! I sound a lot more cooler that way."

* * *

 

Turns out Erica was definitely driving the helicopter, though it was a relief that she knew how to fly a helicopter and that Issac and Derek knew they weren't gonna die early. She squeals in delight as she drives up in the air, going further away from taller buildings in Steelport and looking at the massive but breath taking view. Derek must admit, he did love his old city, Stilwater, but Steelport was something else.

They all gazed at the lit up buildings, loads of neon lights on top of buildings that glowed bright and vivid and moving light shows. Derek was so distracted that he even realize Isaac was yelling out "Boss!" over and over again.

"Huh, what?" Derek asked, eyes glancing to Isaac who was frowning childishly. 

"I asked on whatcha thinking." The boy asked as Derek looked at him confusingly until he turns around and sees that they're hovering around 800 feet over a penthouse party. He slowly unbuckled his seat belt and stood up. He grabbed a pair of binoculars and held them close to his eyes, nearly squinting to see many people on the roof partying.

There was people swimming in the pool of the penthouse, dancing to the loud music, and having the best time of their life. Strippers dancing, random pimps and clubbers having fun with the Morningstars included. But of course, that fun will be ruined once Derek have jumped down and kill every Morningstars in the penthouse.

Derek raised one arm up, grabbing the very edge of the helicopter inside and slightly leaning closer. 

"Some asshole is in my pool." He responded casually, licking his lips.

"The crew's ready downstairs- say the word and we crash the party." Erica said to her boss over the loud engine.

Derek immediately dropped the binoculars and got out the parachute backpack, strapping it on him securely before turning back and gazing down at the penthouse. "Lets do it."

"Alright, you're clear!" Isaac shouted out before Derek lets go of the edge of the helicopter and jumped down, arms and legs spread out into the air as the rush of air comes to him very fast.

He pushes his body forward into the air like he was ready to plunge down, one hand firming gripping onto the backpack. "I really gotta stop doing this shit..." Derek said to himself, aiming straight to the large pool and opening up the parachute.

The landing was very slow, trying his best to keep his aim away from the pool but that didn't work as he splashes swiftly into the pool, his entire body wet and soaked. "Shit." He hissed. At least he didn't die when he landed. He didn't waste no time to get out of the pool and grab his lovely pistol he managed to get after robbing some people and spending more cash on his weapons.

He pulled out his wet phone out of his drenched pocket, dialing down Erica's number. "Erica, I'm in. Soon as I find someone with the elevator code, I'll unlock it."

"Just give the word, boss."

A loud gunshot had echoed through the night sky, his body turning to where the gunshot was at and a Morningstar member was already aiming her gun at him. His one arm raised before pulling the trigger at her head, watching her go down into the pool.

Loud and piercing screams were heard from party-goers as Derek rushes to a random Morningstar member who was fumbling to get his gun out of his pocket. Immediately he grabs his with his arm hooked around his neck. He forcefully turns the lieutenant- he assumes around and grips his face with his strong hand.

"What's the code for the freight elevator?" Derek demanded, his voice boomed and his teeth gritted together at the frightened but angry male who was struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Go to hell!" He spat out, moving his leg to kick Derek who managed to move out the way but never letting go of his face.

"Oh, I love it when people say that.." He mumbles quietly, a small smirk forming and was ready to put his steel pistol against the man's head until he yells out, relinquishing in defeat.

"Fine.. code's 3-1-3-1, just watch the jacket.." He said but was completely ignored at the last comment as Derek pulls him close to him, turning him around and wrapping a strong arm around his neck, using him as a human shield.

More gunshots were fired as Derek aims his gun and shoots a few more Morningstars who kept shooting at him, some bullets hitting the lieutenant as he screams in pain.

"Sorry." He said before turning around and throwing the lieutenant off the roof, watching his body seem to rag doll with a vigorous scream coming from him as he lands down and hit hard against the cold ground.

"3-1-3-1.." Derek repeated to himself now rushing into the penthouse and taking his time to reload his pistol and shoot more of the Morningstars. The entire party was now a blood bath, some strippers and clubbers laying dead on the ground as the others tried to rush out the party or hide. More Morningstars came rushing into the place, instead of pistols, it was shotguns and fast assault rifles. He groans, aiming his 45 shepherd at the rivals who were running in and shooting several of them until they all collapsed with blood bleeding out of their body.

He walks to the bloody mess, taking a large assault rifle and taking some ammo for the pistol he had on. "Have to find the storage room." He reminds to himself, jogging around the decorated and large penthouse. He was very impressed that the place was gonna become the Saints, looking around pleased until he walks down into the basement and see a large opening blocked by heavy barrels.

Derek instantly groans out knowing that the Morningstars were just being pussy. He had no idea what to do until he kicks something that was in his way, looking down and seeing several grenades there. He smirked to himself, reaching down and taking a few of the hand grenades.

"Nothing some explosives can't handle.."

He backs up, tugging the pull ring and taking off the safety pin before throwing the grenade to the barrels and watching them explode and roll away to give the path a clear opening. 

"Look at this shit. No way they're givin' this up without a fight." He said, throwing another grenade at the group of Morningstars and watching them fly off the ground, some of them already in multiple pieces as the place was splattered with blood and covered with heavy smoke.

He rushes to the closed elevator and decided to call the elevator. "Ready to crash a party?" He asked, waiting for a response.

"We're comin' up. Keep the door clear." Erica said as Derek decided to stay close to the elevator, a grenade and the assault rifle in his hand. He turns his head around when loud voices and footsteps were rushing down the stairs. He throws the last grenade he has on him, tugging off the safety pin and watching the grenade explode before any of the rivals could rush out of the place. 

"Theo has a gang filled with imbeciles, how sad." He said to himself before a loud  _Ding_ was heard. He turns around and moves out the way, seeing multiple Saints members storming out the elevator, including Erica and Lydia.

"Lyds! Haven't seen you in a long time." Derek said to Lydia with a smirk, nudging her hip with his elbow who she just rolled her eyes playfully and pick up a shotgun off the ground. 

"Whatever." Is all she said with a laugh, walking next to Erica who was putting more ammo into her gun. 

"What's the plan here?" Erica asked.

"Clean the rest of these bastards out of our new place." He said, gesturing the gang to follow as he runs upstairs.

"Easy enough!" Erica yelled from behind as more Morningstars came through the other elevator, rushing in and shooting to any enemy they could find. Derek presses down on the trigger, shooting at multiple of them as soon as they run out of the elevator.

"Spread out!" Derek demands to the Saints who nod and run through every direction, either upstairs, downstairs, or outside.

After so many running and ammo, there was no Morningstars left standing. Derek walks to Erica who was panting and reloading. "How's it going, Erica?" He asked.

She turned to look at him, chewing on her lower lip nervously. "Good news: we've cleared them out. Bad news: the boys are saying this place is rigged to blow." She said, looking at her boss worriedly who looked away and growled.

"Well shit.."

Erica nods as she glances out the large, glass windows and slowly points at it in which Derek follows where her finger at pointing at. "Where's that guy in the helicopter going?" she asked.

"Bet he knows how to disarm this place." He said now sprinting out the penthouse. 

"Well try not to kill him!" Erica yelled in which Derek just waved his hand to not worry about it.  He quickly runs to the helipad, completely relieved that there was another helicopter as the guy has already lifted off and left. But he wasn't that far. 

He rushed to get in and start the helicopter, hearing the blades spin as he gets lifted up. He slowly followed behind the other helicopter which was over 200 feet away from him, but the helicopter just won't go any faster. He made sure the elevation was similar to the others.

While flying, Derek decided to grab his phone and call Erica who picked up immediately. "You got that place cleaned up yet?" He asked.

"What do I look like? The damn maid?" She nearly shrieked out, probably offended from what he heard from her tone.

"So.. that's a no then...?"

"We're sitting on a bomb here, and you're making jokes?"

"Someone needs a nap." Derek said, smirking to himself until the call randomly made a strange noise.

"Uhh, what the hell just happened?" Erica asked, slight panic rising up to her. Back to the penthouse, Erica sat there on the long couch, staring at the screen of her phone really confused.

"You heard that too?" Derek asked, keeping his eyes and concentration on the helicopter he was following.

"Yeah, what was-" Before Erica could finish, another voice has appeared in the call as the anonymous person laughed into the phone.

"Sorry to bother your little conversation, but I think what you're trying to do is take my place, yes?" The very familiar person asked before laughing more, nearly snorting. He stopped and awkwardly cleared his throat at what just happened.

"Go to hell!" Derek immediately spat out, ready to end the call but the stranger just interrupted him as he chuckles quietly.

"Such rude things to say, as someone powerful and superior to you, I don't think you have manners to speak to me like that!"

Derek rolled his eyes. "When I find out who you are and where you're at, I will kill you. You've been pissing me off for an entire week, but it won't take too long for me to find out where you're at." 

"Come and get me then, I'll be waiting once you're done trying to disarm that place." The stranger purred before leaving the awkward call. Erica and Derek both stayed silence together. This was going to be very troubling and just wished that the unknown guy could just fuck off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haaaa, this took two hours to type down and my fingers are so freaking sore sigh. anyways, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! i really tried to not get the story so focused on the gangs because this is a sterek fanfic and i have to let sterek happen too lol. i didn't re-read and edit this chapter oops... if you're still confused who the unknown caller is, it's stiles of course. but because this point of view is mainly towards derek, he doesn't know it's stiles so. *snaps fingers*


End file.
